


The 3rd Way

by band_trash22



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 20,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/band_trash22/pseuds/band_trash22
Summary: Rachel is the little sister of the 2 brothers of MCR. Her family is falling apart and she needs help from her brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my room, watching Markiplier's try not to laugh challenge, and what a funny video it was. Suddenly, I was interrupted by something smashing in the kitchen. I then heard a muffled screaming through my closed door, putting my ear to the door,

"Why did you go out drinking again?" Mom yelled in exhaustion. She was probably sick of having to yell at him all the time.

"Because I can, ok!" Dad yelled back.

"You have a problem! You need help babe?" She yelled back in exhaustion.

"No, I don't!" dad yelled.

Then I heard someone come waking up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and sprinted into Gerard's old room and locked the door because my door does not have a lock on it. I opened my phone and dialed Gerard's number.

"Hello?"' Gerard said.

"Hey Gerard, mom, and dad are fighting again, it's getting a lot worse. Pretty soon, mom will be throwing punches!" I choked, tears streaming down my face.

"What happened?" Gerard asked.

"They were fighting about dad being an alcoholic. Speaking of I think he's drunk. Anyway, I think someone's coming up the stairs, Bye!"

"Wait, Rach-," But before he could finish what he was going to say, I hung up.

I could see feet shadows under the doorway and the yelling getting louder.

"Wow," I whispered, "Of course, they had to bring this foolishness upstairs."

My mother and father's room is right next to Gerard's old one, so it was like hearing a constant reality show through the wall.

I decided that it wasn't going to get any quieter, so calling Gerard would be a good idea.

"Hey Rach. I'm coming home to pick you up," Gerard said as if he was in a hurry.

"For what?" I asked. What the heck was this boy planning?

"You're going to be staying with me for a little while, just until mom and dad get a little unheated."

I chuckled at his comment, secretly excited to be living with my big brother.

"Bro, I call the pool when I get there!"

He laughed into the phone, "Let's worry about getting you out of the house first."

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright, bye!"

I hung up the phone and laughed like the Joker in excitement.

I slowly unlocked the door and opened it, creaking the rustic screws. I took a quick traffic check to see if the coast was clear, swiftly tip-toeing to my room.

"Thank the lord, I don't have to live in this hellhole anymore.

I searched through my dresser drawers, looking for all the best clothes. I mean, I'm moving to California, I always have to look my best walking through Hollywood. I stuffed everything into my suitcase and hid it under my bed, making sure no one could see it. If my mom or dad found out about this, they would kill Gerard. So let's make sure that doesn't happen. I went back to the room that sounded like animals were having a party in and pounded on the door as hard as I could,

"Hey! What's for dinner?" I had to scream louder than the both of them, and believe me, is not easy..

It took my mom a while, but she came with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Um, do I look responsible for you!" She said wiping off her forehead. I really wanted to slap her right at that moment, then pass a "duh" face along. She is my parent after all!

"Figure it out yourself you little brat!" She said, slamming the door and the rage continuing.

I sighed, "Life would be so much easier if she wouldn't be so stupid..."

I walked back into Gerard's room and snuggled up in his comfy, black blankets. It reeked of his filthy teen stench, but reminded me of the glorious days I would have when I was finally moved to California. I felt my eyes droop as I dozed off.


	2. In LA

The next morning....

I was awaken by a headache-worthy body shake and someone yelling my name. Is this a nightmare?

"Rachel! Get up!" Gerard whispered yelled at me, "We have to leave now."

I opened my eyes and saw Gerard standing there with his flame-like, red hair covering one of his eyes.

I jumped out of bed and squeezed him into a bear hug.

"You're my knight in shining armor." I said.

"Your brother in," He quickly pointed to his leather jacket, "Black shining armor."

Mikey and Brendon popped their two, tiny-brained heads into the doorway.

"Could we maybe hurry this up?" Mikey suggested, "I think they're awake."

"You ready to go, go-o-o and get up up up ?" Brendon sang to me.

"Alright," I whispered, hopping out of bed, "Let's go."

I pulled the black luggage from under my bed and picked it up, heading down the stairs with Gerard, Mikey and Brendon.

We snuck into the car, making sure even the start of the engine was quiet.

"Rachel, you want to sit in the back with Brendon or Mikey?" That was probably one of the hardest questions of my life.

"Brendon," I said, emotionless. Mikey gave me a face of pain, but I knew it was fake.

After we were all in the car, Gerard started the car as quietly as he could, driving onto the street and towards the airport.

*skip the airplane ride/at the airport*

"I want Starbucks!" I whined. Obviously Gerard didn't hear because he sure didn't pay no mind.

"Everyone," I got Brendon and mikey's attention, Gerard was ignoring me, " Sing with me! Na, na, na we're all gonna go to Starbucks!"

"NA, NA, NA, WE'RE ALL GONNA GO TO STARBUCKS!" Brendon and Mikey repeated.

"Then Starbucks it is" Gerard said

(LA)

Garards POV

"Wow I did not know dad and mom fought so much?" I said to Rachel

"Ya at least 2-3 times a week". she replies

We walked in the house and I just saw Rachel's eyes go big in amazement.

"Rachel you can go up to your room and unpack." I said to her

(Rachel's Pov)

I ran upstairs to see my new room, I opened the door and saw my walls were teal and my closet door was black, my bed was the Harley Quinn set I wanted from Hot Topic that mom never bought me. I plopped myself on my bed. It was so soft and cozy. I then went over to my white desk and put my laptop on it and charged it. Then I went in my suit case and started to unpack.

When there was a knock on the door I saw Gerard standing there in the door frame.

"Do you like it?" Gerard asked.

"What do you mean I like it I love it!"" I said and hugged him one last time.

Check in the drawers on the sides of your bed.

I opened the drawer and saw the Doctor Who bed set I also wanted.

I squealed and hugged him again and said, "you're the best brother ever.

You're the best sister ever, he said.

I finished unpacking and went on Instagram to post a video on Instagram of my new room. Then I went on YouTube to check if Mark or Jack posted anything new.

I got Interupted by someone knoking on my door

"Come in!" I yelled.

He opened the door and Mikey handed me a plate with food on it.

"Hear, you need it after the plain ride," he said

"Ok, put it on my desk I will eat it layter," I said

He put it on my desk and left my room.

Then after I finished watching Jack play some Happy Wheels. I got up and took my plate over to my bed and ate my lunch. Then when I was finished I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to put my dish in the dishwasher and went back to my room and read some fan fiction.

-Time skip-

I checked the time, it was 5:20 when I herd Gee yell, "Rachel we are going out to diner with the boys want to come!"

"Ok," I yelled back

I went to my closet to find my lether jacket and my black combat boots, I put them on and went down stairs where Gee was on his phone checking Instagram. I walked over the couch and pulled out my phone and texted him that I was ready to go, he put his phone away and he looked like we way about to yell my name when I said, "Im right hear you dummy."

He turned around and saw me sitting on the couch,

"How, when, did you get hear?" He asked.

"When you were checking Instagram I came and sat hear," I said.

"Lets go then, Mikey! he yelled"

I turned my head and saw Mikey came running down the stairs.


	3. The dinner

We then got in the black car and drove off to Buco De Bepo.

"Why are we at my favorite restaurant?" I asked

"Because now that you are living with us I thought we would take you here to celebrate," he explained.

"Ok," I said.

We met up with the boys, then Gered walked up to the lady at the desk and said, "We have a reservation for 7 at 6:00."

"Ok, for Gerard Way?" She asked

"yes,"

ok, right this way, she said and seated us at a table.

we looked over the menue and ordered our drinks

Soon the drinks came around. I think that Gerard was drunk when he tipped his wine glass toward Brendon,

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" He yelled, spilling it all over Brendon's white pants.

Brendon glanced up at Gerard confused,

"THAT'S SOME WINE MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Bro," Brendon sighed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?! THOES WERE MY BEST LEATHER PANTS!" 

"JUST ANOTHER DRUNK GERARD WAY!" Mikey said in annoyance.

-Time sip after dinner-

As we were walking out Brendon asked, who wants to come to my house for some drinks?"

"um, Brendon, we need to drive," Mikey said.

"well, you can all sleep over at my house!" Brendon said excitedly. 

now, think about this, would your WIFE, SARAH like that?" 

"you know your thing with colf, colf Rian, Ross," I hinted at him.

Rachel...

I cut him off, and also you know the things that my older brother likes to do with other boys, like Frank, I hinted and gave Gerard a look. 

"Rachel, shut the fuck up," Gerard pouted. 

"but, you know your history with other boys, you know that relationship with Burt you had," I hinted.

"uggg, I give up with you,"

I let out a little laugh, and we walked out to our cars and drove off.


	4. Fun

We arrived at the house I ran up to my room and took out my phone and checked Instagram and Snapchat. I just layed on my bed and looked at all my friends Instagram's to see if they posted anything. I saw Gee posted a picture of him in a bini, and let me tell you he doesn't rock a bini. I ran downstairs to where Gee was and said, "Why do you think you can rock a bini?"

"What?" He asked

"This pic of you on Instagram" I said and showed him the pic.

"That picture of me?" He said.

"Ya that one you can't make a bini look good, so take it off and never whear that ever again because you will make someone spoon there eyeballs out." I sassed.

Then I went upstairs and went on my Snapchat when I got a snap from Gee with his bini on, and it said, "yes I can and I will."

I snapped him back with my o child look and said, "please, never again."

Then I went to find Mikey and told him to take away Gee's binis and to let him never whear one ever again unless it is approved by me.

"Ok, why do you not like Gerard in a bini?" He asked me.

"Because this happened," I said and showed him the picture we both burst out laughing, which is not normal for him. Then someone opened up the door I turned around and saw Gerard standing in the doorway and asked, "What's so funny?"

"The picture of you in this bini," said Mikey.

"You people need help," He said and walked out.

After he walked out we went back to laughing on the floor.

-Time skip-

"Rachel, get up there bacon and Starbucks," someone said.

My eyes shot open when I heard someone say Starbucks. I ripped off the blanket and ran into the kitchen to see the glories Starbucks, but when I got there, there was no Starbucks and no bacon.

"Where is my Starbucks and bacon?" I asked

"Look what time it is, do you think you can sleep the whole morning," Mikey said.

I looked at the clock, it read, 12:30

"Ok then once I slept till 2, and no one woke me up," I said

"I think you got that sleep all morning thing from Gerard," Mikey said.

I walked out of the kitchen and went up to my room and checked Instagram and Snapchat. After I did that, I played some music and got dressed. I put a Fall Out Boy shirt on and some black skinny jeans. I walked downstairs and told Miky that I was going over to a friends house. I walked out the door and into the sunny streets of LA. I took out my phone and texted Clara if she wanted to hang out. She texted me back "Ok" I walked over to her holel and said that I was in the lobby wating. We then headed to the mall to walk around and talk. We got some Starbucks and sat outside of Hot Topic and I talked out my problems with my parents.

"Clara, can you help me with some of my problems?" I asked her.

"Of course you can," she said.

"The only reason that I am in LA is because my parents have been fighting alot, and they can sometimes get really aggressive, once my mom smashed a beer bottle over my dad's head. And now my mom is also starting to abuse me, I asked her what was for dinner once, and she told me that it was not her problem to feed me, so that's why sometimes I asked you If can sleep over most of the time." I said almost crying.

Then she hugged me and told me, "I never knew that did you tell anyone else besides be?"

"ya , Gerard and Mikey," I said.

Then I got a text from Gee saying to come back home.

"I got a text from Gerard saying I need to go," I said

"Ok," Clara said, he hugged and left the mall.


	5. They know

I got home, and Gerard was on the couch with Mikey watching a movie.

"Why did you want me home again?" I asked him.

"You were gone for a long time, and I did not want you to be gone for too long," he said

"Ok," I said.

Then my phone rang

The screen read mom, I picked up and put it on speaker, that was a bad idea,

Mom- "where the hell are you?"

Me- "In LA with my brothers why?"

Mom- "because you should be in Jersey with us why did you run away you brat!" She yelled.

me - "why should I when you basically fight 24-7 and don't even love me, and you don't even feed me!" I yelled over the phone almost in tears.

mom - "well I would not have had you if it weren't for dad, you disappointment, living with a bunch of punks I call my sons."

Gerard- "You have your ideas of what I am, Mikey and I have our own."

Mom- "Well y'all can keep the little brat, she didn't do anything anyway, so when you come running to me that she is a nightmare don't!" 

Gerard- "Don't talk like that about her, she is the best sister there could ever be, and we are not a bunch of punks, she called me because you two were fighting all the time, and some of the fights were realy bad and that is why she called me!"

Me- you and dad need to get some marriage counseling or, we can call Doctor Phil and he can help you! And I hung up.

I almost threw my phone at the wall then I thought, "I am the worst daughter ," I then ran into my room and locked the door and broke down in tears.

Knock , Knock, Knock

"Don't come near me!" I yelled

"Why?" asked Mikey.

"Because I will hurt you, mom and dad are right I am a nightmare," I said choking on tears.

No, you are not, Mikey try to comfort me, but it did not work.

(Mikey's POV)

After the phone call was over I saw Rachel almost throw her phone against the wall, then she put her are down and ran up to her room

"That was odd," I said to Gerard.

Gerard just stood there in shock of what mom and dad said about us, and about Rachel.

Then Gerard just gave me a nod, we have a close bond we have this way of telling each other things with just a movement. I ran up to Rachel's room, she closed the door, and I did not hear any of her music or YouTuber's blaring, so I could tell something was up. I knocked on her door

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Don't come near me," she said

"Why," I asked

Because I will hurt you, mom and dad are right I am a nightmare, she said choking on tears.

When I herd that the only person that knows how to talk to her about things with our parents is Gerard. So I ran down stairs and told Gerard.

"Dude, Gerard!" I said.

"What happened, what is going on," he said concerned. 

Just come up satires It's bad, she told me to stay away from her because she will hurt me, she told me that mom and dad were right she is a nightmare and that she should just, I got cut off when Gerard grabbed my wrist and dragged him me the stairs.

(Gerard's Pov)

"Rachel open up its Gerard, we are not hear to do anything bad, you are not in trouble, we just want to talk to you," I said calmly and as worry free as I possible could.

I herd the door unlock and saw it open with Rachel's head popped out the door way, she then opened the door and walked out.

"Kitty," I said.

kitty was the nickname that we came up for her when she was little.

Gee, Mikey, she said and hugged us.

"let's go downstairs and talk," I said, and we went into the living room.

Rachel, why did you say that you agree with mom and dad that you are a nightmare? asked Mikey

"I don't know because I am a teen and I scare the shit out of people,"

"Plus she called us punks, do we agree with her?" she asked us.

"No, she dose not mean that, she loves us," I said to cheer her up.

"Not what I hear about you," she said

"What dose she say about us?" I asked her

"She called you emo punk basters," 

"She hates that you left for some silly band that was not going to be successful," she said.

"well we saved peoples life with our band," I responded.

When I herd that, I never wanted to go back home.

"I think that we should get her on Doctor Phil," she said.

We all laughed and agreed.

Gerard and Mikey entered our parents to get some help with there parenting and there relationship.

Garerd then called mom

Mom- what do you want, sick of her already, she said

Gerard- No, and we are getting you and dad some help with your parenting and your relationship, we think it is the best for all of us.

Mom- well where is this help place a mental asylum? She asked

Gerard- No, we are going on the Doctor Phil show, she said

Mom- well I don't need help, and she hung up.

"Did that go smooth?" Rachel asked me

"No she said that she dose not need help and then she hung up," I said.

"Well, if she dose not come we will need to drag her hear and tie her up and make her come to the studio."

"Wow, Rachel a little too far, but that might work," said Mikey


	6. Fuck Yeah Friday!

The band, about band movie night, something about going over to Frank's house.

"Ok then, get in the car we are going to Frankie's house for a movie night," he said.

I put on my converse and walked to the car. This time Mikey was driving I sat in the back because I have never been in a car with Mikey driving. He would speed down the road and then when he had to stop he would stop and the car would jerk to a stop. Once he stopped at some red lights and my body went forward I thought that I was going to die. I feel so bad for Gerard.

I thought to myself, I am never letting Mikey drive me anywhere.

"Where who taught you how to drive a car?" I asked him.

"I just picked it up from Gerard," he said

Hold up, the most safe person I feel like could drive me anywhere taught you how to drive? I said.

"Yep," he replied

We pulled up on the curb and as fast as I could I got out of that car. I wanted to kiss the sweet ground.

"Next time i'm driving," said Gerard

"Yes, Plz," I said in agreement.

We walked into the house and found everyone sitting on the couch with blankets and popcorn. Plus the most safe person to be around when drunk, Brendon. I thought sarcastically I hope he does not spill any alcohol on anyone like my brother.

We took a seat and watched Mean Girls I don't know why but that's Frank for you. We just relaxed, and I forgot about what happened today with the phone call and all of that foolishness.

The movie ended and Brendon was drunk as hell so he could not drive, so we ended up taking him home with us. Thank god that Mikey was not driving or I swear there would be dead or being jerked and pushed all to the front of the car now and don't get we started on the sharp turns he makes, it scares the shit out of me. We left Frankie's house and went back home. We got in the house and dragged brendons drunk passed out body into the house, and put him on the couch. I went straight into my room and got into some pajama pants and one of my old band T- shirts. I brushed out my hair and put it in a ponytail and said good night to Gerard and Mikey and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and grabbed my phone and checked social media. I went on brendons Instagram and saw that he made a fuck ya Friday video. I then got the best idea to go down stairs and yell as sound as I could, because it's Friday and people get a little crazy on Fridays so it's perfectly normal. I went on the stairs and yelled as loud as I could to 1 wake everyone up and 2 just to be a little crazy on Friday.

TODAY IS FUCK YA FRIDAY! I yelled as loud as I could.

Then I saw Brendon wake up and yell the yells the same thing right after me. Then we see Mikey and Gerard come down stairs looking all mad that we woke them up, then they burst out yelling

TODAY IS FUCK YA FRIDAY!

We all started laughing on the ground.

Then we all went back to sleep after laughing like Joker's. Then someone was shaking me like crazy.

"Rachel get up," Mikey said.

"Why?" I asked

Because we need to go and take the now sober Brendon home.

"ok ," I will get dressed.

I went up to my room and got changed into a Falling In Reverse T-shirt and some black skinny jeans and my converse. We got into the car and drove to Brendons house. Gerard started the engine. As we were driving Gerard let me turn on my station, and do I take this time to annoy the hell out of my brothers because sometimes when I don't feel like listening to Rock I listen to Hip Hop or One Direction. And let me tell you my brothers don't like any of those. I turned on my rap and Gerard and Mikey both looked at me.

"What," I said

"You know I hate Hip Hop music Rachel," Mikey said.

"what , would you rather have One Direction playing?" I asked

"Not that either," they both said in unison.

"Well you are going to listen to it whether you like it or not," I said

We drove in silence except for the music in the car. After we dropped brendon off we went for breakfast.


	7. Danger Days

Skip breakfast

When I got home Gerard told me to sit on the couch then the band came out of nowhere and sat on the couch with us.

"We have a surprise for you Rachel," Gerard said.

"What," I said

Then the hole hand said together, " WE ARE GOING ON THE DANGER DAYS TOUR!" they yelled and hugged me, I was squished between four 30 year old men.

"Wow wow hold up, MCR is getting back together, that's amazing," I said

"Ya, and the best part is that we are leaving in a fue weeks!" yelled Frank.

"That's amazing," I said and went up to my room.

I went back upstairs was hesitant about posting anything on social mida because fans would just flip. I think I will keep it a secret for now. I put my phone away and called Clara.

me - guess what

Clara- what

me - WE ARE ALL GOING ON THE DANGER DAYS TOURE! I yelled

Clara- YASSS GURL WHEN ARE YOU LEAVING, AND WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

Me- I DON'T KNOW?

clara - you're going on a toure, and you don't know where you are going.

Me- ya that's up to my brother

clara - ya, I got to go, so see you later

me - ok see you later.

Call end.

"I ran back down staires, Gerard where are we going on tour?" I asked him.

"We are going all over the US," he said.

"Ok so then you will be going to Jersey?" I asked him

"Gerard can we not visit family when we go to Jersey?" I asked him

Ya, I just don't want them calling me and telling me that they have stopped fighting and Rachel can come home, and they are still almost killing each other. He said

"I agree with you," I said.

I then walked back to my room to listen to my music.

Time skip to 6:00 PM

I was getting hungry, so I went in the kitchen to see what we were going to have for dinner I found a note on the table that said,

Rachel we are gone to a meeting, and we will bring back some food. Text me what you want by 6:20 or we will just surprise you.

I finished reading the note and thought to myself, there is nothing good when Gerard and Mikey try to surprise me especially when it comes with food they always get something I hate and then they fake that they think I like it. So I ended up texting Gerard to bring me something from noodles.

I just sat on the couch and ended up watch the Doctor Who marathon.

I did not notes that Gerard and Mikey came home because Gerard came into the living room and said, "Rachel we have your food."

"Ok," I said and took the bag out of his hand and ate and cried when Tennant regenerated.

After I had enuf of emotionalness for one day I went up to my room and went on my phone to Instagram and Snapchat.

Nothing new just Mikey and Gerard took a selfie that looks like a cowboy cop arrested a high teenager. It looked awful. I commented, "you look so stupid"


	8. The Dr.Phil show

"RACHEL MIKEY COME DOWN HERE WE ARE ALL GOING TO THE DOCTOR PHIL SHOW!" Gerard yelled.

We both printed down the stares over into Gerard's office.

"They got excepted?" I asked.

"Ya, so dress nice, and when I mean dress nice I don't mean in some jeans and a t-shirt I mean like in a dress."

"Ok, I need to go shopping, because I own 0 dresses," I said.

"We can call all the boys up and have a shopping spree!" Gerard said.

I laughed, Gerard called all the boys and put them on a conference call.

Gerard- We need to go shopping tomorrow because our mom and dad are going on the Doctor Phil show.

Ray- ok i'm free

Franky- does that mean we are coming too?

Mikey- ya, we are all going to the show!

All- YAAAAY!

Call ended

____________________

I woke up and got dressed and walked downstairs to get some coffee. I walked into the kitchen and took a mug of coffee and a slice of toast with Nutella.

"What are you looking for in a dress?" asked Mikey

"I don't know, something black with lace or something sparkly and teal," I said

"We could go to Hot Topic, Macies," said Gerard.

(Skip to when we are at the stores)

As I was looking around I got a little side tracked from all the fandom dresses that I forgot to look for a regular cute black dress. I did not find anything there so we went to Bostenstor and Macyes. 

We were walking around the store I found a cute black dress.

We bought it and went home.

"I want to see you in the dresses," said Mikey.

"Ok, I will go change," I said

I changed into the dress.

"I like it, cute and not to much over powering," said Gee.

"What is is Project Runway now?" I asked in a joking way.

We all laughed and I went to put the dress away.

(Skip to when we picked all the guys up and took the to the studio.)

We walked in and went into our dressing room with all the guys and talked, it kept my stress levels down.

"Rachel, whats wrong?" asked Gerard.

"Nothing," I said.

"There hast to be something wrong, because whenever you are stressed or something you play with your hair," said Gerard.

"Ya, What if they lie and he believes them? What if I haft to go back to them and they don't change?" I said in a worrying town.

He scooped me up into a hug, and we just sat there hugging until someone knocked on the door and told us that we had to go on set.

"I can't believe I am actually on the Doctor Phil show," I thought to myself.

We walked on set and sat on some high bar stool chairs.

DP- Doctor Phil

R- Rachel

G- Gerard 

M- mom 

D- Dad 

MI- Mikey

DP- today we have the family of one of the most dangerous bands on the planet, My Chemical Romance. There parents have been fighting a lot and there dad has been going thru alcoholism. Rachel the youngest, deals with the fighting and she clams that her mother staves her because she does not care.

Rachel what is happening at home that you called your brothers and told them what happened? He asked me.

R- Well I was in the middle of watching YouTube on night, and all of a sudden I herd something smash in the kitchen, so I went downstairs to see what it was. Then I herd mom and dad fighting again, so I thought that she just thru something at him. I went back up to my room and tried not to get in the way until I herd someone coming upstairs. Dad was drunk at that time, so I was scared of him doing something bad to me, I said with a woried town.

DP- why would you think that they would hurt you?

 

Me - Because sometimes when dad gets drunk instead of taking it out on mom and he sees me sometimes he...

DP- he what?

Me- he hits me, I said

DP- that is child abuse right there, why do you even drink and come home and abuse your family?

Dad- because when I go out drinking it is usually because I am stressed or I am mad about something and I drink my problems away, he said

DP- I also understand that you and your son Gerard have/had similar problems, he said

G- yes, I was in a dark part of my life when we started the band and I stared to drink and take pain killers to help with my problems, he said.

M- his problems started a mouth after the boys left for there first tour.

DP- did this also start braking your relationship?

M- no, I had Rachel when I was a little older, but the relationship problems started last year.

DP- Rachel can you tell me about some of the fights that you hear or maybe are a part of.

Me- after I went in my room I pulled out my phone and called Gerard, because when fights are going on I talk to him so I can dround out the sound from them yelling or just to calm me down. When I thought that they were somewhere apart I sprinted into Gerard's old room because my door does not have a lock and his does. I locked the door and called Gerard to get my mind off of things.

G- when she called me and told me what was all going on at home I was in shock. I wanted to save her from the hellhole, so I came back home and took her in the middle of the night to come live with Mikey and I.

DP- you also say that your mom starves you?

Me- "yes, she is always busy, when I ask her what we are having her diner or, when are you making diner," I said with hand quotes.

DP- why do you say that you are always busy? He asked her with hand quotes.

M- because that she hast to lurn how too use the stove my herself and cook her own food, she said.

Me- "I need to cook my own food, I need to cook my own food, I am only 13 I know how to use a stove but you are my parent I am not a mom of 3!" I yelled.

M- I also have other things that I need to be doing at that time, she said.

Me- like what, yelling at dad or you are slitting on your ass with your phone.

DP- we are going to take a brake, and we are just going to have the kids explane the story.

End of brake-

DP- tell me the story about what happened the night before that your brothers picked you up, he asked me.

Me- "I told you that after they were fighting in the kitchen dad came upstairs, I could tell because it sounded like he was holding on to the wall to keep his balance. I then took my phone and went into Gerard's room and locked the door so that I would be safe if any of them came into my room. I called Gerard and told him what was going on and that I hate living in the house and so on. Then mom came upstairs and she went into her room where I guess dad was and they stared to, fight again. I kept on talking to Gerard, then he told me that he was coming home to take me to live with him and Mikey." I said.

DP- do you have any problems with pills or anything?

G- no, but when we started the band I was suffering with alcoholisum and I was taking pain killers.

DP- do you have any temptation to them now?

G- no

DP- do you think that your parents love you

Me- No, when they saw I was missing they called my phone, and they told me that I was a brat and that they never wanted me, I was a disappointment, they called Gerard and Mikey a bunch of punks. They also said that I was a nightmare.

DP- wow, and who all herd this?

Me- Gerard and Mikey.

DP- after the brake we will have the parents come out and talk.

We walked back to the dressing room where all the boys were.

"We saw is all, I feel so bad for you Rachel," said Franky.

He pulled me into a hug and it eventually became a group hug.

(Mom and Dads POV)

I can't believe that Rachel said that about us, mom said

Ya, she is so disrespectful, said dad.

It was time for us to go back out and talk.

DP- Rachel said that you guys did not love her, and that you called her a brat you never wanted her, she was a disappointment, you called Gerard and Mikey a bunch of punks. And you also called Rachel a nightmare, is that true?

M- Yes, I was mad that she ran away and I was mad that my only sons took her.

DP- well you were giving her hell in that house so no wonder why she would want to go live with her brothers.

M- She went with her brothers because she is one of them, just a punk who thinks she can do whatever she wants.

DP- we are going to bring all of them out and talk things out.

Time skip

DP- do you think that the way they treat you is a living hell?

Me- Yes

M- why

Me- let me think, you don't feed me, you tell me that you hate and you wish that I was never born, well I'm sorry if I rued your perfect family! I yelled and almost cried.

I leaned onto Gerard's shoulder.

MI- she never rued our family, it's you who stared to rune this, so called perfect family.

M- Mikey, how was it me who rued out family?

MI- because you were the one to let his problems go on, you were the one who did nothing about it, the only thing you did was fight and now this happened.

M- well if you think it is all my fault talk to dad.

G- dad why did you go to drinking?

D- because that was the first thing I grabbed when I felt stressed and it just spiraled out of control.

DP- so we know you need some alcohol help

D- yes

DP- what were you feeling when the boys left for there first tour?

M- I was supportive of them, but when our relationship problems started that is when Rachel was born.

Me- so what you are saying is that he thought he could fix your problems with the thing, I said

D&M- yes

I felt a tear run down my face I hugged both of my brothers.

Me- YOU NASTY PERV YOU NEVER WANTED ME YOU NEVER LOVED ME YOU JUST PUT UP A HOLE ACT! I said and stormed off stage.

G&MI- Rachel, they said and ran after me.

I ran into the parking lot and into the car and cried.

(Franky and rays pov)

As we were watching we were shocked at what there mom and dad said to Rachel.

We just sat there in shock until Gerard and Mikey came in and asked us, "did you see Rachel she just ran off?"

"No, but I fell so sorry for her," said Frank.

"Ya, that kid went thru hell out there, I need to find her," said Gerard.

(Gerard pov)

we all got up and ran all around the studio to find her, we could not find her so we went back to the dressing room to change, then it hit me like a pile of bricks, MIKEY REMEMBER WHEN SHE WAS LITTLE SHE ALWAYS LIKED TO HID IN THE CAR, MAYBE SHE IS THERE!

your right, look in all of your cars, said Mikey to the band.

They nodded, and we all ran into the parking lot and looked in our cars. I was tarring up the hole car when I herd someone cry. I went in the back and saw Rachel curled up on the seat crying. I picked her up and hugged her tight while she cried into my shoulder.

"Rachel its ok, shh it's me," I said

soon Mikey came and looked at me holding Rachel and mouthed to me, "Is she ok?"

"I don't think so, let's go home," I said and we drove off.

I texted the boys about Rachel, that she is safe she was just in the car.

-Time Skip to when we got home-

I got in the house and sprinted upstairs to take the uncomfortable dress of and change into a t-shirt and shorts.

I was getting ready for bed when Gerard came into my room and said goodnight to me and kissed my forehead. Soon I went to sleep and tried to forget what just happened.


	9. Running away

I woke up and thought to myself, "No one in this family loves me so why should I stay,"

I put on some cloths and packed my bags. I took a peace of paper, and I wrote. 

Dear family

I learned last night that no one loves me in this family. They just never wanted me so I am leaving and never coming back.

Gerard and Mikey- I love you both, and I hope that you live amazing life's and keep making amazing music. You saved a lot of life's and even mine, don't call mom or dad saying that I ran away because they won't care, don't tell anyone to come looking for me because I am never coming back to a family that never loved me. 

I put the note on my desk and went downstairs to see if the cost was clear. I suck down the stairs and looked to see if they were anywhere. They went so I walked out of the door, as I was about to close the door I looked back and took a deep breath and closed the door. I walked down the street and kept on going not looking back. 

(Gerard's POV) 

I woke up and did my morning things and went to make some food and coffee. Soon Mikey came down and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

-Time skip-

"I haven't seen Rachel all day, is she still asleep?" I thought to myself. 

I ran up to her room and opened the door to see Rachel gone, I looked all over her room when I found a note. 

after I read I called Mikey into her room 

"Bro read this Rachel ran away," I said.

"SHE WHAT!" he yelled in surprise, and he ripped the paper out of my hand and started reading it. 

I sat on her bed and put my head in my hands and thought, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"she thinks that we don't love her," but we do."

I stood up when Mikey hugged me. We sat on her floor crying like babies. When I pulled out my phone and called Rachel to see where she is, I don't care what she said about not finding her but I need my little sister. I love her, and she can talk to be about anything, I don't know what to do. 

R- hi

G- where are you

R- why should I tell you 

G- BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

R- well the rest of the family hates me.

G- if you have someone who loves you, stay with them and never let that love fade, I don't know mom said those things but I know that this family loves you. 

call ended

(Rachel's POV)

I don't know what I was thinking about answering my phone, but something told me that I should. 

R- hi

G- where are you

R- why should I tell you

G- BECAUSE I LOVE YOU

R- well the rest of the family hates me.

G- if you have someone who loves you, stay with them and never let that love fade, I don't know mom said those things but I know that this family loves you.

call ended

when he ended the phone call I tuned around and sat on a bench that was near me and sat and cried. 

(Gerard's Pov)

after I hung up on Rachel I called Brendon.

B- waz up

G- my little sis ran away

B- what, why

G- I don't know I think it was something that our mom said

B- well I am going to go look for her she could not have went far

G- ya, we are also going to go look for her

B- do you want me to pick you guys up so that we can look together. 

G- ok, thanks 

End of call

"Mikey, Brendon is also going to go look for her," I said.

"ok, that's amazing, but where could she could have went?" he asked me. 

"I don't know?" I said.

-time skip-

We were in Brendon's car yelling out the window for Rachel. We stopped at a park, and we got out of the car and walked around for a little bit when we saw Rachel walking around. 

"RACHEL!" Mikey and I yelled. 

She looked at us, and she started to sprint, we chased after her until Mikey garbed her from behind. She let out a scream and then he carry'd her over to us. 

"Rachel, don't do that ever again to us, u scared us so bad," I said.

"Sorry, its just that when mom said that I was so angry that I ran away from my problems," she said.

"come on home," Mikey said. 

he carry'd her back to Brendon's car, and he drove us home. 

"Thanks again man," I said. 

"no, prob, anytime," he said. 

"What an eventful day," I thought to myself.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a week before the tore, so that means they are always in meetings or somewhere else. One night I got back from a friends house, and I walk thru the door and see my brothers and there friends looking like they were high. I run into the kitchen and see some cookies and a note.

From Brendon

and I immediately thought, where there drugs in those cookies, of cores their would be drugs in the cookies if they were from Brendon. 

I pull out my phone and call Brendon. 

B- waz up bro 

R- what the hell did you put in those cookies that you gave my brothers?

B- there could be a chance that I put weed or crack in them 

R- YOU ARE SO STUPID, THEY DON'T NEED TO GET HIGH THEY ACT HIGH AS IT IS.

B- it was a joke I never thought that they would actual eat them.

R- well knowing Gerard and Mikey they would eat them.

B- is that a pony? 

R- grate now your high to, you are no help at all. 

end of call 

I walked back in the living room and saw Mikey and frank on the couch. 

"did you see that unicorn?" asked Mikey. 

"ya, Mikey I saw it," replied Frank.

I face palmed myself and said, "their is not unicorn anywhere what are you seeing?"

"this is the best feeling," I herd Gerard say. 

"why, did you eat those cookies?" I thought to myself. 

I could not take them anymore so I called Peat Wentz up for advice. 

P- sup Rach 

R- sup, I got a problem, Brendon brought my brothers some drug cookies, and now the hole band is high on crack and weed. 

P- did they do anything weird yet

R- Mikey and frank and seeing Unicorns and Gee loves being high

P- I would recommend getting out of that house, I will pick u up

R- ok, thanks, by 

call ended 

10 minutes later 

I herd a car horn and ran outside to see peat, I hopped in the front seat, and we drove over to his house. When I was there we just played a bunch of video games and stuff.

-time skip-

I guess I fell asleep on his couch because I was not at my brothers house. I checked my phone, and their was a text from my Mikey. 

M- where are you?

Me- I'm with peat because you people got high last night with those cookies that Brendon brought you.

M- ok I will come pick you up

Me- no you don't last time you drove I almost died let Gee drive.

M- ok Gee will pick you up

me- thanks

20 minutes layter Gerard came and picked me up.

"why would you ever trust Brendon and food?" I asked Gerard. 

"because it was cookies,"

"but you realize he would be the one to put a shit tun of drugs in cookies and then get his friends high," I said.

"ya, I never thought about that part,"

"reasons why you don't trust Brendon with some things," I said.


	11. The tour

Day of the tour

"Rachel hurry up the bus us hear!" yelled Gerard.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

I sprinted downstairs with my suitcase and followed my brothers onto the bus.

"Pick a bunk," Mikey said to me.

I picked top because who doesn't like to be on the top bunk. Gerard and Mikey were across from me.

Our first show of the ture was in San Diego so we only had a two hour drive so it wasn't that bad.

-Time skip to the venue-

"Rachel we are going to sound check," Frank yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled in response.

I saw the only one on the bus, so I had some time to go hand out with friends. This was the show that was going to kick start the show so they had to make it special. The emo trinity was back. MCR, FOB and P!ATD. I got bord so I went into the arena and I saw Patrick and Brendon talking with some beer. There was Pete and Mikey they looked like they haven't seen each other in years, but in reality it was more like days.

This is what they do during sound check is just be a bunch of gossip girls. I thought to myself.

"Sup, gossip girls," I said while standing behind Patric.

He turned around and scooped me up into a hug, "KIT CAT" that was my nickname that he gave me.

"PHEDORA" I yelled back at him.

I then ran over to where Peat was and hugged him from behind.

He turned around, "RACH!" he yelled and hugged me.

Soon all of Fall out Boy was hugging me.

"Can't breath," I managed to say without dieing because they were all squeezing me into a suffocating hug.

"Sorry," they said and backed away.

"Hey Gee can I be in the crowd?" I asked him.

"Why?"

"Because maybe there are some cute boys that I might meet," I said.

"If this is all just about boys then no," Gerard said.

"Why, I want a boyfriend," I persuaded him.

"NO BOY'S RACHEL!" Mikey yelled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So can I be in the crowd?" I asked him.

"Ya, but don't bring any boys on the bus," he warned me.

"Ok, I won't," I said and went to change to blend in with the crowd so they would not know who I am. 

I went back into the bus and changed into something that would make me blend in more.


	12. He asked me out!

-Time Skip-

I walked into the arena and there was thousands of people, I was a little intimidated, but I got over it. Before the show started there was a guy next to me he was acutely super cute. He had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Can I get your number?" he asked me.

"ya," I said and handed him my phone, and he handed me his phone. As I was putting my number in his phone, I was exploding inside. He wants my number, OMG, OMG.

"Thanks," he said.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked me.

"Rachel"

"That's a pretty name, I'm Aden," he said.

"Thanks, I love the name Aden," I said.

"Thanks, so what other bands do you like?" He asked me.

"Fall Out Boy, Panic! At the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, Three Days Grace, Falling In Reverse and Get Scared," I said.

"Cool, I like those bands too," he said.

"So, do you want to hang out after the concert?" he asked me.

"Ok," I said.

"Cool," he said

-Time Skip-

"Do you want to meet the band?" I asked him.

"That would be amazing," he said

We both went backstage.

"Rachel how did you like the show?" asked Frank.

"It was amazing, by the way I have a friend I want you to meet," I said and showed them Aden.

"This is Aden, we met before the show, and he is also my best friend," I said.

"Wait you know them personally," he asked me.

"Ya, don't freak or anything, but Gee and Mikey are my brothers," I said.

"That's so cool," he said.

"So, do you want to go to the bus?" I asked him.

"Ok," he said.

We walked over to the bus, and we sat on the couch and talked.

(Aden's POV)

I was talking to Rachel, and she is supper nice, and she has an amazing personality. I think that I like Rachel. She is supper cute, and we both love the same music, I think I am going to ask her out.

(Rachel's POV)

I was talking to Aden on the bus, because then my brothers wen't there to bother me or say anything stupid or embarrassing. I noticed that Aden is actually super sweet and has a amazing personality, I think that I am falling for him, no, he's just a friend. I thought to myself.

I just got a text, I need to go, oh and Rachel before I go, will you go out with me? He asked me.

"Ya, I would love that," I said.

"I will pick you up at 6," he said.

"Ok, see you at 6," I said.

As he walked off the bus the band came in.

I layed down on the couch and squealed into a pillow.

"what happened in here?" asked Gerard.

"He asked me out, He asked me out," I sqweeled.

"O god Mikey, boyfriends," he said.

They looked at each other in fear.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I asked them.

"I don't know, it's just that..."

"You think that I'm growing up too fast," I cut them off.

"Ya," they said in unison.

"I'm 13 get over it," I sassed and went back to squealing.

"Also what did I say about bringing boys on the bus?" asked Gerard.

"Also who said that I cared," I sassd at him.

Then he flipped me off, when I saw that I flipped him back off.

"Rachel you should not be flipping people off," Mikey said.

"Did I say I cared," I said and flipped him off.


	13. The fight

I took out my phone and texted Aden.

R- waz up

A- nothing much, just excited for tomorrow

R- ya me 2

A- good what is your favorite type of food? Nothing to do with tomorrow

R- Italian

A- Me 2, that's awesome, what's your insagram?

R- RachelWay15

I opened Instagram and saw that he followed me, I followed him back.

We time talking on the phone and texting before I knew it it was 3 AM and everyone was asleep.

"Dam was I talking and texting him for that long?" I thought to myself.

I put my phone on the charger and went to bed.

"Rachel, get up!" Frank said and shook me awake.

"No, 20 more minutes," I said and rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Ok, then, you made me do this," he said and jumped onto my bunk and almost crushed me.

"DA, FUCK ARE YOU DOING FRANK, YOU COULD KILL ME!" I yelled at him to get off of me.

"How long were you on the phone last night?" Frank asked me.

"Till 3," I said.

"3 AM, god Rach," he said and ripped the cover off of me.

"I GOT STARBUCKS!" Gerard yelled.

I jumped out of bed and sprinted into where gee was.

"WHERE, WHERE!," I yelled and pushed Ray out of the way to get to the coffee.

I saw Gerard and Mikey with starbucks in their hands.

"Ok, but first we need to do your makeup and hair gurl," Frank said in a girlish voice.

"When do you know about going on a date and makeup and hair?" I asked them.

"Um, right here," Gerard sassed and pointed to his face.

"Ok, but don't make me look like a clown," I said.

"I promise we won't, don't you trust us?" Gee asked me.

"Somewhat, but yet again when you put on makeup you look like this," I said and showed them a picture of them with makeup on.  
"Ya, I thought that she was going to say that," Mikey said realizing that I would compare them to me.

"Fine, go get the makeup," I said and as soon as I said that Gerard came back with a bunch of products in his hands.

"Ok, here is your drink sit down and let us get to work," Gerard said.

I sat down on the couch, "But don't let Mikey do my hair", I said.

"Why," he asked me.

"Why you ask when you looked like this," I said and showed him a picture of what he looked like a few years ago.

"Ok, I had a bad hair, I get it," he said.

I took a sip of the coffee and relaxed while they worked their magic.

Ray and Frank did my hair while Mikey and Gerard did my makeup.

-Time skip-

"Ok, you are done," Gerard said.

"Ok, but so help me if you made me look like I am about to join the circus I will kill you," I warned them.

I got up and looked in the meer, wow, I look amazing, I thought to meself.

"I walked back out to them, My hair looks amazing, my eye shadow doesn't look bad and my eyeliner in on fleek," I said and hugged them.

"Now show us what you are going to where," Gerard said.

"Ok," I said and changed into this.

As I walked out, Gerard looked at me with a look that said "take that off now."

"Gerard," I said knowing what he was going to say.

"What?"

"I know that look," I said.

"Ok, I think that it shows too much skin and those heels you will break your neck in," he said.

"No, I won't, and you are just being overprotective," I said.

"Ya, she looks fine," Mikey said.

"See, Mikey doesn't give a fuck," I sassed.

Knock, Knock, Knock

I opened the bus door, and there was Aden with a tux on and holding a bouquet of roses.

"Wow you look stunning," he said in amazement.

"Thanks," I said, I could feel myself blushing, and my heart start beating faster.

"These are for you," he said and handed me the flowers.

"Thanks," I said, and we both walked in the bus.

"Take this and don't ruin them," I said and handed them to Mikey.

We walked out of the bus, and we got into his sister's car and drove to the place.

We got to the restaurant, I was about to open my door when he came around to my side and opened the door for me.

"He's so sweet," I thought to myself.

We walked in, he opened door open for me and everything.

As I walked in everything looked so fancy, "I hope I don't mess anything up," I thought.

"A table for two," he said to the waitress.

"Ok, follow me this way," she said and seated us our table. Aden pulled out my chair for me, you don't need to do all of this for me you know that," I said.

"I know, but I want this to be a proper date," he said.

I laughed, "ok"

(Aden's POV)

I was walking over to the bus, I was so nervous. "I hope she likes roses," I thought to myself.

I knocked on the door, When I saw Rachel open the door I looked into those beautiful blue eyes and that smile of hers, and I thought, "wow"

"Wow you look stunning," I said in amazement.

"Thanks," she said, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"These are for you," I said and handed her the flowers.

"Thanks," she said, and we both walked in the bus.

Take this and don't ruin them, she said and handed them to Mikey.

We walked out of the bus, and we got into my sister's car and drove to the restaurant.

As we were in the car, I could not stop staring at Rachel, she looked so good.

We got to the restaurant, I got out of the car and went to Rachel's side of the door and opened it for her, I had to make a good impression or her brothers would never let me date her.

I took her to this one fancy italian restaurant, "I hope I don't mess anything up," I thought.

I walked over to the person that was supposed to seat people.

"A table for two," he said to the waitress.

"Ok, follow me this way," she said and seated us our table. As we got to the table I pulled out a chair for Rachel to sit. "You don't need to do all of this for me you know that," she said.

"I know, but I want this to be a proper date," I said. I wanted to show her that I am a gentleman and not some lazy ass punk that just wants to use her and not treat her like a lady.

she laughed and said, "ok"

I sat down, and we ordered the drinks and looked over the menu.

"Rachel's (POV)

Aden ordered us some drinks, and we started to look over the menu. As I was looking over the menu. I saw that everything was so expensive.

"The girl came back with our drinks, are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"Ya, I think so, ladies first," he said.

"Ok, I will have the shrimp pasta primavera," I said.

"Ok and for you," she asked Aden.

"The same thing for me as well."

"Ok, they will be out shortly."

I handed the girl my menu, "Rachel, do you play any sports?"

"Ya, I do gymnastics, volleyball and swimming," I said

"Cool," he said and took a sip of his drink.

-Time Skip-

We finished our food, and then they gave Aden the bill. We both got up and went to pay the bill, Aden payed the bill, and we left.

As we were walking out of the restaurant he draped his arm around my shoulder. I got all the feels, I started to blush and giggled.

We arrived back at the bus, we stood outside of the bus, he took both of my hand and put them in his, "Tonight was amazing, thank you," I said.

"No, thank you," Aden said and closed his eyes and leaned in I closed my eyes and closed the gap between us. His lips her smooth and it felt as if our lips were meant to be together. He pulled away, and I just stood there in aw at what just happened.

"Good night Rachel," he said and went back to the car and drove off.


	14. The fight

I walked into the bus with the biggest smile on my face.

"I have never seen you smile so big in my life, what happened?" Franks asked.

"Come hear, I need to tell you something that no one else can know," I said.

"Ok," he said, and I put my lips to his ear and whispered,"we kissed"

"Gerard's going to flip," he said as Gerard walked in.

"What am I going to flip at?" He asked, he and gave us the look.  
"Nothing," I said and tried to walk away from the situation.

"What did you do, did you use protection?" He asked.

I turned around, "wow, slow down we never banged, he just kissed," I said as innocent as possible.

"You what?" He asked.

"We kissed, nothing too drastic," I said.

"Rachel, you are too young to be kissing boy's," he said and walked out of the bus.

-Time skip-

I looked at my phone, and I looked at the time it was 1:30 In the morning.

I looked over at Gerard bunk, empty, I walked out into the living room, not there, I checked all over the bus, he was nowhere to be found, so I called him, he didn't answer.

"Where the hell is gee," I thought.

I called up, Patrick

P- waz up

R- so, I just got back from my date with Aden, and so we kissed, and I told Frank and as I told him Gee came walking in and he found out, and he stormed out of the buss, and he never came back, so I was thinking he was with you?

P- he's not hear

R- where do you think he is, I got it I will call Brendon

P- ok good luck he said and hung up

Call ended

So I called up Brendon

B- hi

R- so, I just got back from my date with Aden, and so we kissed, and I told Frank and as I told him Gee came walking in and he found out, and he stormed out of the buss, and he never came back, so I was thinking he was with you? I just called Patrick, and he wasn't with any of them.

B- He's not with me, does he pick up when you call him?

R- No

B- I will try to call him and see

R- ok, thank you I said and hung up

Call ended

At this point I started to panic and not at the disco.

I went over to Mikey, "Mikey, don't freak out but remember when Gerard stormed out, and he is not back yet, I called up Patrick and Brendon, he is with none of them, where do you think he is?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Did you call him?" Mikey asked.

"Ya, he won't answer," I said.

"I will try calling him," he said and pulled out his phone.

Then Brendon called me.

B- he won't answer

R- Mikey is calling him now, I don't know what to do

B- just calm down, he will need to come back eventually or there won't be a ture

R- you're right he needs to come back, ok I got to go I said and ended the call.

"He won't answer," Mikey said and ran his hands thru his hair in frustration.

I sat down on the floor and thought about where the hell he could be. Then it hit me, could he be at the Bar?

"What Mikey, could he be, at the b- ba- bar?" I asked.

Shit Rach, you might be right, he said with worry in his voice.

I sat there trying not to think of the days where he would have slipped away.

"This is all my fault, he was right I am to young for boys," I said trying not to cry.

"Rach, it is not your fault it was his choice to drink," he said and sat on the floor with me, and we cried into each others arms when he heard the door open.

I looked and saw Gerard stumble in looking like he was going to collapse.

"O my god Gerard, I said and sprinted into his arms, don't do that to us ever again," I said.

Mikey came over and pushed him into the shower and flooded him with ice cold water go get his sober.

Then when he was sure he was sober he pulled him out.

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY, YOU HAD US SCARED TO DEATH, WHAT THE FUCK MAN," Mikey yelled.

"Bro, I'm sorry," Gerard tried to apologize.

"NO YOUR NOT, DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS TO THE BOTH OF US, SHE JUST HAD A MINI PANIC ATTACK," Mikey yelled.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE AT HOME, SOMEONE GETS DRINK, AND THEN THERE IS A FIGHT," I yelled and ran out of the bus.

"Rachel wate!" Mikey yelled and ran after me.

As I was running Mikey was catching up, I knew he would catch up eventually because he was taller then me.

All of a sudden I was thrown into Mikey's arms, he put me down on the ground and turned me around. "Mikey, I can't do this, it is just like at home, someone gets drunk, and then there is a fight, and I am thrown in the middle of this all, I just deserve to die," I said thru tears.

"Rachel, don't ever say that, you don't deserve to die, people need you, we need you," he said and hugged me as I cried into his shoulder.

Mikey and I were always close on an emotional level, whenever Gerard wasn't there, Mikey was, and we just get each other, "I am so lucky to have them as brothers," I thought to myself.


	15. NO BOYS

When I woke up I got a text from Aden

A- G morning

R- G morning, It's our last day here and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?

A- ya, I will be right over

I got dressed and went outside to wait for him, I didn't was Gee to see him with me because of what happened last night.  
30 minutes later.

 

"Let's go to starbucks," I said.

"I won't say no to starbucks," he said and we walked to starbucks.

My phone buzzed

G- Where the hell are u

R- I'm at starbucks

G- k

"What was that?" Aden asked.

"Gee just texted me and asked where I was," I said.

We arrived at starbucks, and got in the line to order.

"How can I help you two?" The lady asked.

One S'mores Frappuccino

"Is that good?" He asked me

"Its hella good," I said.

"Than another S'mors Frap," he said.

Ok, your total will come to $4.9

"Let me pay," he offered

"No, let me pay, I dragged you hear just because I wanted to hang somewhere besides the bus, let me pay," I said.

How about we both pay for our drinks, I said and handed the girl $2.45

Ok, he said and handed the girl his money, and we both got our drinks, as we were walking out of starbucks to go to the padio he took a sip, "Dam this shit's good," he said.

"Girl you got a good taste for coffee," he said.

I laughed and said, "Thanks I got it from my brothers."

We both laughed and talked as sat out on the patio of starbucks when I saw Gerard and Frank come walking by.

"Quick go inside," I said.

"Why?" He asked

"Don't ask question's, just go!" I said and pushed him into the store.

"Ok, ok," he said and went inside.

I just sat there chilling, like nothing happened.

"Sup, Rach," Frank waved.

"Sup, bro," I said.

I waited for them to leave so I could spend some time with Aden without Gerard getting involved.

When they walked out, and they walked far away from the shop I went inside and saw Aden sitting at a table looking at his phone.

I sat down, they're gone, now I can actually spend time with you without Gee breathing down my neck, but I spoke too soon.

I heard someone clear their throat, I looked behind me and saw Gerard standing behind me, he looked pissed.

"Rachel can I have a word with you," he said trying not to seem mad.

We walked out of the shop.

"RACHEL HELENA WAY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DATING BOY'S?" He asked.

"You told me that I was too young," I said.

"Then what was that I just saw?" He asked.

"We just wanted to spend some time together before we left," I said.

"Well we are leaving now, get your drink and say goodbye," he said.

I walked back in the coffee shop and went back to the table.

"I'm so sorry, I haft to go," I said.

"Why, I guess we are leaving, Gee thinks that this is a date and he got pissed at me because of the kiss," I said.

Ok, he said.

He scooped me up in an embracing hug and kissed me on the cheek, by, he said.

I took my drink and walked out of Starbucks with my brother, I was so bad at him, why does he even care? I thought to myself.

We got back on the bus, I turned around and slapped his right across his face.

"Rachel, what's gotten into you?" Mikey asked.

"Ya, what the hell was that for?" He asked.

"O, like you don't know, I'm not going to be a kid forever Gerard," I said sarcastically and walked over to my bunk and took my phone out and texted Aden.

R- Im so sorry for that, Gee is being a bitch

A- it's ok

R- really, because I feel so sorry, I just wanted to hang, and he was up in here telling me that I can't be with boys

A- Lol it's ok I get it my sister is like that sometimes

We kept on texting until my computer starting buzzing, I looked and saw the call icon was Aden I answered.

Hi, Rach

"Hi, Im so sorry about earlier," I apologized.

It's ok, all older siblings are like sometimes, he said.

Gerard is the only one that makes a big deal about this, no one else gives a fuck.

"Calm down Rach, listing we can get thru this together no one can keep us from seeing each other," he said.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you," I said

I love you too, he said

We laughed and talked for a little until I heard the door open.

"Crap, I got to go, their back," I said and hung up.

I looked as just saw Ray come in, so I waited a little longer and then I called him again.

Sorry, just Ray came in, not gee, I said.

Actually, you're wrong Rach, he said and pointed at the screen, what, I said and turned around and saw Gee standing there looking pissed as fuck.

RACHEL WHAT DID I TELL YOU SO MANY TIMES NOW NO BOYS! He yelled and shut my computer and took it in his arm and handed it to Ray and whispered something in his ear.

WHY DON'T YOU TRUST ME WITH THE DECISIONS I MAKE, I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME WHO I SHOULD LOVE, YOU CAN'T KEEP US APART FOREVER, I said and pushed passed him and walked out of the bus.


	16. forgiveness

I did not know where I was going, but I just needed to get out of that bus. "I want to punch that boy so badly," I thought to myself. 

I walked inside the venue and took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled out my phone and called Aden. 

A- hi 

R- hi, I'm so sorry, he took my computer away, and I won't have it for a long time 

A- they did, where are you? 

R- I walked out on them, and now I am in the venue sitting, I said. 

A- I hurd you yelling at Gee, what went down? 

R- will I told him that you could never separate us and asked, him why he does not trust me, I said A- wow, you went deep on him R- ya, so what are you doing A- nothing just wishing that you were here R- same, I miss you A- I miss you too R- I just wish that I could get this thru this thick skull that he can trust you A- maybe you can R- but how he is a stubborn ass A- he laughed, no you can make your point in another way besides yelling at him R- like do something that will get under his skin A- ya, but not in a mean way, just do something in a sentamentle way. "RACHEL, RACHEL!" I heard someone yell. R- crap, someone's here, I gotta go A- ok, good luck R- thanks, love you by A- by 

"Rachel, there you are, we have been looking for you," Frank said and scooped me up into a hug. 

"What happened?" 

"I got pissed at Gerad because I was in the middle of a Skipe call with Aden and he saw and took my computer away," I said. 

"Oh, so he won't let you date?" he asked. 

"Ya, I don't know why but everyone else doesn't care about me dating him it's only Gerard, sometimes I wish that he would stop being overprotective," I said. 

"Was he that over protective when Mikey started to date?" 

"Ya, a little, but he never went that far where he would make you stop talking to him or forcing you not to hang out anymore," he said. 

"He started acting like this when I told him about the kiss, and they he scares that s**t out of me by drinking again, Frank I don't want to loose him," I said and hugged him.

"You won't lose him," he said and pulled away from the hug.

"I will go talk to him and see if he changes his mind,"

"Thank's Frank,"

"No, prob kid," he said and walked out of the building.

(Frank's POV)

"I hated to see Rachel this unhappy," I thought to myself as I was walking out to talk to Gee about this mess.

I found Gee in the bus on his phone doing who knows what.

"Yo, Gee I need to talk to you about Rachel," I said and sat next to him on the couch.

"About Rachel, what happened?" He asked.

"Well, you know when you kinda flipped out on her about the kiss, and when you saw them sitting together at Starbucks," I reminded him.

"Ya,"

"I think that you are being over protective of her, let her live her life the way that she wants to," I said.

"I know, I just want her to be safe, I don't want her to get hurt by a guy that just uses her to get his fix," he said.

"She won't get hurt, go talk to her, she needs you gee," I said and got up and walked away to let what I said sink in.

(Gerard's POV)

"Maybe I am, being a little over protective, I just don't want her to get hurt by some punk, I think that we should talk this out before I fuck something up even that makes things worse," I thought to myself.

I walked over to Frank, "Where is Rachel?"

"She is in the arena," he said.

"Thank's man," I said and ran into the arena.

I ran into the arena, "RACHEL, RACHEL!" I yelled.

I found her sitting on the edge of the stage.

She turned around, "What?" she asked.

"We need to talk," I said.

"About what, there is nothing to talk about," she said.

"Yes, there is, I came to apologize," I said and sat next to her.

"Apologize, please," she sassed and turned away from me.

"I took a deep breath, Rachel, I'm sorry that I am over protective of you dating, I am sorry that I flipped out on you when you told me that you had your first kiss and I'm sorry that I got drunk out of stress," I said.

She turned around hugged me, I can't lose you Gerard, you are the only one I can trust and talk to about anything with, I almost lost you before I can't lose you now, I cried into his shoulder.

"Rachel, you won't lose me. When I heard that mom was having you, I forced myself to change, I changed for you, and I made a promise for you that I would never go back, I would stay alive for you," we just sat on the empty stage crying like babies.Then we heard someone giggle, we separated from the hug, "did you hear someone giggle?" I asked.

We both turned around, "FRANK!" he both yelled in unison.

We then saw him run off.

"THAT ITALIAN MOTHER FUCKER," I yelled and ran after him.


	17. Mall day

I giggled and also ran after him.

We ran all over the place until we found him hiding behind one of the couches in one of the dressing rooms laughing his ass off.

"We were having a moment!" I sassed.

"Well you two were being cute," he said.

"I know we're cute," we both said in unison.

"Like sister, like brother," he said and got up and walked away.

"Rachel, I will let you date Adien only if you buy me coffee for the rest of the month," he said.

"And I would be broke," I said.

"How about you let me date Adien, and you give me my computer back?" I asked.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!" He shouted

"YES!" I shouted back

"Ok, fine," he said in defeat.

"Thank's bro," I said and stuck my tongue out at him and walked back to the bus.

"So how did things go?" asked Ray.

"He caved, and he is letting me date him," I said and went on the hunt to find my computer, so I could tell Adien the good news.

I found my computer under a pile of Gerard nasty cloths.

"This boy needs to know how to use Febreeze," I thought to myself.

I took my computer back to my bunk and opened Skype and called Aiden.

Hi

Waz up, guess what?

What?

"GERARD IS LETTING ME DATE YOU!" I yelled in excitement.

A-Thank god. Because, I was so sick of him getting in the way of our relationship.

R-I know right

A-So where are you know in the ture?

R-We are in Nevada

A-Cool, I wish you were here

R-I wish you were here too, I miss your hugs

We kept on talking and being weird when Frank yelled, "RACH, WANT TO GO SHOPPING?"

"OK," I shouted back.

"Gotta go love ya," I said and hung up.

I pulled on my huddy, and we went to the mall.

We walked in Hot Topic and got a Melanie Martinez and a Twenty one Pilots tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. I payed for my stuff, and of course I wanted to go look at shoes because ya know.

"Hey Gee let's go to journeys," I said knowing what they were going to say.

"Gee stopped and gave me a look, Leave me out of it, I am going to be responsible for 1,000 dollars worth of shoes by my little sister," he said.

"Let her go, you can stand outside of the store, and I will take her," Frank said him knowing my obsession with shoes.

"Ok, but don't come running to me, or you brother for money," he said.

"Ok," I said, and Frank and I ran off.

From the moment I entered the store I rushed over to the combat boots and the wedge converse. When I was trying on shoes I saw that there was a sale buy 4 get 2 free. When I saw that I flipped and got a new pair of converse wedges, a pair of black combat boots, a pair of tall black boots and another pair of converse.

When Gerard saw me walk out of the store with Frank with two bags in my hand he gave me a look and said, "how many pairs of shoes did you buy?"

"Only four, but there was a sail buy four get two free," I said.

"Good lord child," he said in exhaustion.

"Let's go get smoothies to lighten this mood!" Frank said and started running over to the smoothie shop.

We followed him and ordered our drinks and walked around the mall a little more.

-Time skip-

We were back on the bus after the show when everyone was not dripping in sweat and all disgusting.

"Who want's food?" someone asked.

"ME!" we all yelled in response, and all walked off of the bus to the restaurant down the street.

As we walked in frank found us a booth where we all had to squeeze together, first it was Ray and Mikey then on the other side was me Gerard and Frank. I was the most uncomfortable because I was the one that had to be squished against the wall. I took out my phone and took a pic of me with a uncomfortable look on my face with the caption, squashed by my bro and friend's. Then I took a pic of the side with us 3 sitting together and posted it. Soon we ordered our food and started eating.

I was in the middle of eating when Gerard asked me about my boyfriend and started to make kissy noises, I playfully punched him in the arm, he looked at me a continued the annoying act, when we started to play fight when I grabbed the salt and started to sprinkle it on his head.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!" he yelled.

"You were being salty," I said.

"You want to play like that?" He asked me and took the paper and did the same to me when the cap came loose and the pepper poured all over me and my food.

"WHAT THE HELL GERARD!!!" I yelled.

"I didn't know that was going to happen, I'm sorry," he apologized.

I just smirked and grabbed the ketchup and started to squirt when Mikey interrupted and said and pointed to the door, "If you want to play like children go outside and play."

I then looked over at Frank and saw that I squirted some on his nose, I just smiled because the look on his face was priceless. That's when Gee looked at him and licked the ketchup off of his nose.

"Really?" I asked and rolled my eyes when I saw the waitress come over to our table, and she looked pissed.

"I'm sorry, but you are causing a disturbance to the restaurant so we are asking you to leave please," she said.

"Ok, whatever,"I said and did a dramatic hair flip.

"Good job guys you got us kicked out of a restaurant," Mikey said sarcastically.

"Whatever, like you never did anything bad before," I sassed and we walked out all laughing like fools all the way to the bus.


	18. Call from Parents

It was almost the end of the tour, and it was one of those days where from sound check that had interviews and then a little bit of time to themselves, then on stage. So I just stayed in the buss. As I was watching Netflix I got a text from mom!

What the fuck

I opened the text

Hi, sweetie I'm so sorry!

No this can't be happening

So the only solution was to call her. I when thru my contacts and called mom it rung a few times because she picked up.

Hello Rachel

Hi, mom what the hell did you just text me that you're sorry?

Ya, I am so sorry about all of those hurtful words that dad and I said to you.

I will believe dad when he apologizes to me not you telling me because for all I know that he really isn't.

Ok, hold on I will put your dad on the phone

Ok

Hello

Hi dad

Rachel, listen I am so sorry for all of those things that I did to you, slapping you for no reason and not being that dad that you need.

Ok, I need to hang up I said what a tear escaped my eye.

Ok, love you.

*Call end*

Did he really just say that he loved me?

I put my phone back in my bunk and sat on the couch and curled up into a ball and cried until I had no more tears to leak from my eyes.

I got up and got some water when someone came on the bus it was Mikey.

He looked at me and came rushing over to me.

"Rachel, why were you crying?" He asked concerned.

"Mom called me, and she apologizes, and then dad did the same, and he said... "

"He said what?"

"He said that he loved me," 

"Wow!" He said and scooped me up into a hug.

So, did they say anything about you coming back home?

No but, aren't you supposed to be in an interview?

"No, it got canceled because the person who was supposed to interview us got sick," he said and got a beer from the fridge and sat on the couch where I was sitting.

"What you watching?" He asked looking at my screen.

Just binge watching the walking dead

Cool, can I watch?

"Sure," I said, and we both curled up with blankets and watched TV.

-Time skip-

I felt a vibration, It was my phone, I guess I fell asleep I opened my phone to see an instagram notification. It was from Gerard look at those two cuties @mikeyway and @Rway fell asleep watching Netflix together like brother like sister

(Mikey's POV)

After I woke up, Gerard was already on the bus, so I thought I should tell him about the whole parent Rachel deal.

Hey Gerard, when I walked in the bus Rachel looked like she had been crying and when I asked her why she was crying she told me that mom called her and apologized and so did dad, and also dad said something that shocked her beyond belief, he told her that he loved her.

"Wow, does that mean that she can go home?" He asked me.

I don't know, I asked her the same question, and she said that they told her nothing about coming home.

Ok, that means that I will probably get a phone call or something or they will contact her.


	19. TIME TO GET UP MOTHERFUCKERS!

It was the last day of the toure, and that meant that it was the big night where the holy emo trinity came together and did a concert together.

Also, that meant that the whole day was spent with them since they barely hang out together *wink, wink*

I woke up seeing that everyone was still asleep, I did not want to be the only one up, so I jumped off my bunk. They still did not wake up, so I went to Gee's bunk and crawled on top of him like I used to do when I was a little kid.

"Oh my god, who brought a cat in this bus?" He asked knowing he is allergic to cats he oped his eyes to see me.

"Oh is only you," he said and went back to sleep.

"No, come on gee wake up," I pleaded.

"No, it's too early," he grumbled.

"Ok, fine have it your way," I said and got off of him and went to Mikey's bunk.

"Mikey, wake up!" I said while poking him on the cheek.

No response

"Wake up," I said and poked him again.

"No," he said and rolled over.

"Yes," I said and poked him on his side.

"Nooo," he wined.

"Well you are going to be getting up in about a few minutes," I said and went to make some coffee, I know the scent of coffee always gets my brothers up any day.

I soon enough they woke up because of the coffee.

"Who made coffee?" asked Mikey.

"Me,"

"Is this because you wanted us to get up?" He asked.

"Maybe," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Well that did wake us up," Gerard chimed in.

We all got some coffee and sat in an awkward silence when Gee asked, "do you want to get the rest of those fools up?"

"Ya," I said and put my cup down.

Should I get ice water, jump on top of them or slap them until they wake up.

"Jump, poke, slap then ice water," Mikey said.

"Gotcha," I said and went over to where Frank was sleeping and poked him.

"Get up,"

No response

"Get up," I said and poked him again.

Still no response.

"Ok then," I said and crawled on top of him and whisper yelled in his ear "GET UP!"

"No," he said.

"Yes," I said.

"Still no," he said.

"Fine," I said and went over to Ray's bunk.

"Get up!"

No response

"Get up," I said and started to bush out his hair with my fingers knowing that he would respond because he lets none and I mean no one touch his hair.

"No, don't touch my hair," he said and went back to sleep.

"Ok," then, I said and went back to Gerard and Mikey.

"They won't get up, but I got a better idea, how about I get an air horn and some ice water," I said.

"Wow, that might be going to the extreme why don't you just push them off of the bunk?" asked Mikey.

"That's boring," I said.

"Well we don't want to hear an airhorn," Gerard said while sipping his coffee.

"Fine," I said and went over to the bunks and ripped off their blankets and then with that proceeded to push them off of their beds while yelling, "TIME TO GET UP MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"Ow that hurt, who did that?" asked Frank.

"I did," I said while standing over them.

I did a sassy hair flip and walked back over to my coffee.


	20. HE'S BACK!

(Gerards POV)

I knotested that Rachel was not being her sassy energetic self, so I asked my trusty brother Mikey what I should do.

"Yo, Mikey what should I do about Rach she's not herself lately?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know food?"

"Um, I don't think that will fix it," I said.

"What about her little boyfriend?" he suggested.

I sat there and thought about it.

I sprung up from my seat, "Mikey your fucking genus!" I yelled and grabbed Rachels phone and went thru her contacts and called him.

G- hello is this Aden?

A- yes juging this is not Rachel?

G- no this is Gerard

A- what happened is she ok?

G- ya, she's fine, I was just calling to let you know that you are going to surprise her by coming to the last show of the true.

A- ok, so where are you?

G- We are in San Diego

A- Great, just text me the location, and I can be there

G- good

A- k bye

G-bye

He's coming now all I need to do is keep Rachel out of the bus for a couple hours

"Frank!" I yelled.

"Ya," he yelled back.

"Come over here!"

He came walking over to me, "waz up?"

"I need you to take Rachel out of the bus for a few hours cuz I got a surprise for her, and I can't let her know"

Ok, he said and went over to Rachel.

(Rachel's POV)

Rach today you are going to spend some one on one time with your uncle Frank

"Uncle Frank? I never called you that in my hole life, what is this something new?" I asked.

"No, now come on, off your computer," he said and picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled.

"Well you need to if you want to go to Hot Topic," he said.

"You realize that you can just also go online for that," I said.

Well, we are going to the mall and not on the computer, he said and dragged me out of the bus.

"While we are going places can we go to Starbucks?" I asked.

"Ok," he said, and we went off.

-Time skip-

(Fank's POV)

Gee just texted me that we should come back, so we did.

"Rachel we need to go back now, gee wants us back," I said, and we left the mall.

(Rachel's POV)

We entered the bus and sitting on the couch I could not believe it, it was Adin.

I ran into his arms and squealed.

OMG, who brought you here because I never texted you?

"Actually I did," Gerard piped in.

I looked at him and ran into his arms, "OMG you are the best brother in the whole word!" I yelled.

I then went back over to Adin and sat down, and we cuddled into each other's arms.

Colf, Colf

I looked over at Gee

"What, if you don't like it then you can leave!" I sassed.

Ok, he said and started to walk to the back of the bus.

"I ment like go off the bus completely!" I sassed.

He laughed, "you can't kick me out of my own bus," he said.

"Yes, I can," I said.

"No, you can't, plus I can tell you what to do since I'm older than you!" He sassed.

"Than how come I can bose you around and I'm younger than you," I sassed back.

"Well you are my little sister," he said in defeat.

That's what I thought, I said with a smirk, and went back to cuddling.

I paused for a second, noticing that he was still on the bus.

"Well, aren't you going to leave?" I asked pointing to the door.

"No," he said and put his hand on his hip.

"You wanta go?" I stood up and asked.

"Wow, Rach calm down," Mikey said.

"You realize that I punched a guy in the nose and his nose started to bleed, and I also slapped a guy, I can't be calm," I stated.

"Wow, you never told me you punched someone!" Gee said.

"Well ya, I was pissed" 

"Still violence in never the answer," Gee reminded me.

"Omg, don't give me another lecture about this Gee," I wined.

"I won't," he said and backed away.

"Good, now leave," I growled.

"Fine," he said and left the bus.

"That's the sassy little way that we all know and love," Mikey said and followed behind Gerard.


	21. Spending Time Together

"Oh my goodness, I haven't seen you in so long!" I said excitedly.

"Same, I missed you so much,"

"What about we order pizza and watch a movie?" he suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good I will go get the blankets," I said.

"Ok," he chuckled.

-Time skip-

"WHO ORDERED PIZZA!" Gee yelled by opening the bus door.

"WE DID" I yelled back.

Aiden got up from the couch and went to the bus door to pay the man and to get our pizza out of Gerard's sight.

We snuggled up and ate the pizza that he bought for us while watching Bridget Jones' Baby.

In the middle of one of the good parts of the movie Gerard comes walking in and asked, "What you watching, it better not be porn!" He yelled.

"Shhhh, this is the good part," I said and continued to watch the movie.

"And it's not porn, what the hell is wrong with you, I don't want to see that?"

"And you basically did porn with Frank on stage, and also let me bring up the time that you masterbated infront of mom!" I taunted knowing that he would leave.

"Ok, ok, enough of that, don't bring that up, I was just tyring to get rid of a boner and mom was there, but I could not help it," he said and walked away.

"Wow, hold up he masterbated infront of your mother?" Aiden asked.

"Yep, this family is full of surprises," I said and continued to watch the movie with my boyfriend.

-Time skip-

We finished the pizza and watching the movie when he got a text from his mom saying that he had to go back home.

"Hey Rachel do you realize that you and Aiden are wearing the same thing," Frank said while looking up from his phone.

I looked down at my cloths and saw that we were wearing the same thing a flannel, and some black jeans.  
"Well, then, um I guess we both like flannel?" I said trying not to make things less awkward, and in that case it did not help we just stood there in awkward silence until Aiden said, "well um, I'm going to go," he said, and we hugged goodbye.

"Frank what the fuck man," I said after he shut the door of the bus.

"What?"

"why do you make everything so awkward?" I wined. 

"because, that's what I do," he said with a smile on his face.


	22. One More Day

The tour is over and now that I am back in LA I might not get to see Aiden that much because he lives two hours away.

(Gerard's POV)

I was unpacking when my phone started to ring I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Gerard Way?"

"Yes, this is he," I said confused.

"Your parents are out of manegment so Rachel can come home," the mysterious man on the phone said.

When I heard this, I did not want to send her back, she loves it here, and I can tell that she acts way different hear than when she is at home.

"Ok, thank you."

"Bye"

"Bye," and I hung up.

After that happened, I went over to Mikey and told him what the hell just happened.

He was in shock he could not believe that it was so soon.

"We have to tell Rachel," Mikey said.

"I know, I just don't want to bring it up yet because we just got back and I don't want to put so much on her."

"Ok, let her have one more day hear, then we are going back it's almost the end of summer, she needs to go back home," he stated.

Ok, one more day

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up got dressed and went downstairs to get some food when I could tell something was up with Gee and Mikey.

"What's going on that I don't know about," I said while getting some coffee.

They looked at each other when Mikey said, "Rachel mom and dad no longer need help, so today is your last day tomorrow you are going back home."

I could not believe what I just heard, Ok, I said and went up to my room and started to pack.

My last day in LA, what it seems to soon, well let's make the best of it, I thought to myself.

I went down stairs and asked Gerard, "can I go on one last date with Aiden?"

He looked at me and said ok.

I went back to my room and texted Aiden.

I asked him if he wanted to go on a date on the beach.

I went back to Gerard and told him that we are going to the beach.

"Oh, the beach," he said in a mysterious town.

"Oh my god Gee," I said and walked back to my room to get ready.

-Time skip-

We arrived at the beach, and as we were getting out of the car Aiden pulled up.

We both ran into eachother's arms and just stayed there until we heard someone colf.

We then let go of each other and ran to the beach.

After we put our things down, we just sat and talked until we decided that we wanted to go into the water.

I took off my cover up, and my black bikini was exposed he took off his shirt and my god, this boy had abs, I could not keep my eyes off of his bear chest.

Damn why is he so sexy

We both walked down to the water, it felt so nice until he pushed me into the water, he just stood there laughing.

"Hey, Aiden so today is my last day in LA."

"What do you mean, don't you live here?" he asked.

"No, I live in New Jersey, and I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh, that sucks, so we are going to be miles apart," he said with a frown.

"Ya, I know I don't want to leave," I said and hugged him.

"And I don't want you to leave," he said and hugged me tighter.

We just stayed there until I heard, "RACHEL, AIDEN"

He looked up and saw Gerard, Mikey and his parents waiting impatiently.

"Oh, um, ya," I said, and we let go of eachother.

We got our things together, and we hugged goodbye it was our last hug.

So I guess this is goodbye, he said and planted one last kiss on my lips.

"Ya, I guess it is," I said, and we pulled away.

We gazed into eachother's eyes one last time and then we went our separate ways.

I got in the car and made shore that they weren't looking when tears started to spill from my eyes.

Why? It could have lasted longer. I hate my life I thought to myself as a tear fell from my eyes.

-Time skip-

We got home, I stopped crying, and I wanted to get out of my swimsuit and into some dry cloths so I did.

A few hours later someone yelled, "RACHEL, WE ARE GOING OUT TO DINNER!"

"OK," I yelled back and ran down the stairs.


	23. Dinner Surprises

To be honest I was a bit bummed about the breakup, but I knew this was coming because I was going to leave LA eventually. I miss him I loved are little talked over the phone and our video chats till 3 in the morning.

We got to the restaurant and well look who I saw Aden, I was ready to curl up into a ball and hide under the table. I hated this so I pulled the "I'm cold trick"

"Hey, Gee I'm cold I am going to get my hoodi from the car, and also can I borrow a pair of ur shades?" I asked.

"Ok, but why do you want to look like you are hiding from the paparazzi?" he asked me.

I just feel like it now let me get the stupid hoodi, I said and ran out to the car.

I put in the black hoodie and stole his shades and went back into the restaurant and sat down at the table.

"Rachel what are you wearing?" asked Frank.

"What does it look like to you?" I sassed.

"You look like you're hiding from someone, who?"

"Let's just say that there is someone hear that I was not expecting to see," I said and took a sip of my water.

"Rachel, did you take my shades?" asked Mikey.

"Ya, and you have a problem with that why?"

"Why do u need to wear shades inside?"

"Just look around, and you will see," I said.

"I don't see anyone, ohhh,"

"Ya, that's why"

Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No, no, I just won't look at him and hope that he won't look at me," I said.

"Hold on is this about a boy?" asked Frank.

"How do you know that?" I asked

"Well lets just say that I know about some things,"

"Ok, then."

We finished eating, it felt good hanging with the boys they always make me feel better, and they made me forget that he was there until.

We were walking out when someone called my name, "RACHEL!"

I turn around, and Aden is standing in front of me now.

Oh crap

"I turn back to the guys, can you give us a sec"

Ya

I turn back to Aden," ya, what do you want?"

"I never thought that I would be seeing you here,"

Ya, I said nervously

"So, want to hang out later?" He asked.

"Why, aren't we not together anymore?" I asked confused.

"Ya, I was just saying as in hang out as friends," he said and elbowed me.

I giggled, ok I will talk to my brothers quick, I said and went to find them.

Gee was smoking while the rest of them were talking.

"Bro, can Aden some hang out?" I asked.

"I thought that you guys broke up?" Mikey said confused.

"Ya, we did we just want to hang out as friends,"

"Ok, he can come over, just remember tomorrow," he reminded me.

Ya, I know, I said and went back over to Aiden.

"They said that you can come over,"

"Sweet, let me just go talk to my parents,"

"Ok,"

He came back a few minutes later and told me the good news, "I can come over, but I can only stay till ten,"

"Ok," I said, and we walked to the car.


	24. Time to go

We got into the house, and both of us went straight to the couch, and I handed him a controler, and we sat on the couch and played video games. We were getting kinda competitive when one of us died, it was me.

"FUCK!" I yelled and thru the controller to the side of me.

"Hey, hey, hey, language," Gerard said as he stuck his head out of the kitchen.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same.

"Wow, Rachel calm down it's just a video game," Aiden said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

Ya your right, let's go again, I said this time much more happy, and pick up the controller, and we started to play again.

(Mikeys POV)

I was in the kitchen with Gerard sipping on some coffee when I heard someone yell, FUCK.

It was probably just Rachel and her temper, then my mind went to places much worse.

I snapped out of it when I saw that half of Gerard was only in the kitchen.

"Language, child," I heard him say.

Oh, that must be Rachel, I thought.

Gerard body returned to the kitchen and he sat back down.

Time skip a few hours later.

I was going back to my room when I walked theu the living room and saw the both of them Rachel and Aidan curled up both asleep.

I could not believe my eyes, I thought that they broke up today, god why is she making this mistake. I thought and ran back into the kitchen where Gee was.

Gee, come into the livingroom, and please tell me I'm not seeing things, I said and dragged him into the livingroom.

His mouth dropped, he was about to pull them apart and call his parent, but I stopped him.

"So you do see the same thing, both of them asleep together," I said.

He nodded.

"God, she is making such a big mistake," he said and went to his room.

Time skip to the next morning

(Rachel's POV)

I woke up on the couch with the sun blinding me when I looked over and saw Aiden next to me.

Morning, he said in a groggy voice.

Good morning, I said, and we both went into the kitchen to see what we could eat.

"My brothers aren't up yet so I could make us some breakfast," I said and went to get the eggs from the refrigerator.

"Ok, sounds great,"

So you are leaving today, he said.

"Ya, but I don't want to, I basically can't go outside where I live," I said.

"Gosh, where do you live?" He asked.

"New Jersey," I said.

"Wow, it's that bad," he asked.

"Ya, its horrible, I hear gunshots go off almost every day," I said as I was cracking eggs.

Soon the food was done, and right as we started to eat, both of them showed up.

"You made breakfast," Gerard said.

"Ya, you want some?" I asked.

"Is that even a question?" Gee said and took a plate of eggs.

Time skip

It was about 9:30 and Adin went home.

"RACHEL, GET YOUR THINGS IN THE CAR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR OUR FLIGHT!" Mikey yelled.

I grabbed my suitcase and put it in the truck of the car and hopped in and we drove off to the airport.


	25. Going home

The car ride to the airport was silent, "I did not want to go back, I don't think that I am ready to see both of them, what if they get a divorce now, I don't want to go back," I thought to myself.

I haven't seen both of them in months, and I was glad about it.

-Time skip to they get off the plane, they are in Jersey now-

We were standing outside waiting for the taxi to come pick us up and take us to the house.

I could not stand this feeling anymore, I was so scared, I actually wanted to go back onto another plane and go somewhere that was not New Jersey.

The taxi final came, and we put our luggage in the trunk and drove off.

As we were getting closer to the house I actually wanted to cry, I do not want to go back inside that cold hearted house that I grew up in.

I was snapped out of my thought when, my sister sense kicked in, they know what's going on, they can tell.

The silence was soon broken, when I asked, "you know?"

"Ya, you look worse than you do now, then when you were on the plane," Mikey said.

"Ya, what's up?" Gee asked.

"I'm just, terrified, what if they get a divorce, they would be hell to go thru, and the worst part of that it would a constant tug of war with me in the middle," I say trying to hold back tears.

"It's ok, you know that would never happen, and if it did we would never let you go thru that alone," Gerard said.

"You are both grown men who have lives of their own and don't need some teen to take care of," I said.

The car came to a stop, I looked out the window and there standing before me was the house, now I really wanted to turn back around.

"It's ok, Rachel, we are all walking in that house together," Mikey said.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car and took my bags.

We walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

As soon as he did that, I knew in just a few seconds, I would need to see the face of one of my parents, I just wanted to hide.

I looked into Gerads hazel eyes, and he knew I needed some comfort, so he took my hand and squeezed it, I just needed something little, so I did not feel alone in this.

Soon enough mom came and opened the door. At this point my heart was racing faster than it was before. I did not know what to do, so I just froze.

Your heart, she said, and we all went inside.

"Where is Rachel?" She asked.

I'm right here, I said and stepped in front of the both of them.

Rachel, I missed you so much. I'm so sorry, she said embraced me into a hug

I did not know how to respond to that, this was so weird because this time this was not a fake apology this was real.

I let go and looked into her hazel eyes and just stayed silence.

"How was the time with your brothers?" she asked.

"It was good, I went on tour with them," I said as we walked into the kitchen to get coffee.

"You did, how was it?" she asked.

"It was good to see all of them together again," I said.

She actually changed. This is so weird, I thought to myself.

As we were talking, dad walked in.

Oh god, what is he going to say

"Rachel, I'm so sorry for everything, I never meant to hurt you, I was not in my right mind I was drunk and..

I cut him off by hugging him.

"It feels good to actually have a dad now," I said as he hugged back.

"It feels good to have my daughter back," he said.

Wow, this is so weird, what happened to both of them?

I released from the hug and went back to my cup of coffee.

They were all talking, so I took this opportunity to unpack my stuff and release my thoughts.

I quickly ran up to my room and closed the door and quickly called one of my friends.

It rang a few times when she finally picked up.

"Rachel, Omg, I haven't heard from you in such a long time," she said

"Ya, I know I just was having a bit of a hard time, with family and things like that," I said and started to take some clothes out of my suitcase.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, I just got home from a long time away from my parents, and well they got some therapy. And you know how they were always fighting, and all that. Well, they hugged me and told me how sorry they were, I can't wrap my head around all of this, help me figure this out, and I don't think that they are faking?" I said and started to put things into my closet.

Well, they actually love you and, they realize now that if you weren't in there lives, they would never be the same, you realize without you they would never have gotten this help, and they would still be fighting to this day if it weren't for you.

"Ya, I guess you're right, I mean I did kinda help straighten out their problems, but I was the one that caused most of their problems," I said.

No, you aren't, you can't help that you were born, it's just science, you dad, and you mom bother go into the bedroom and then they...

"Ok, enough of this science lesson for today,"

We kept on talking, and I managed to put all of my clothing and other things back into there resected places.

Hey, Rache, I need to go, talk to you later,

Ok, see ya later, I said, and we both hung up.

"Rachel, can you come down here!" someone yelled.

What now, can't I just relax in my own home for once, I thought to myself.

I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen where my mom was.

"Who wanted me?" I asked.

"I did, I just wanted to ask you where do you want to go for dinner?" she asked.

Ummm, why are we going out for dinner, she only does that when my brothers come, and then she asks them, and I am usually dragged along.

I don't know, I said wanting to get out of that conversation.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"Um,"

I did not know what to say.

"I guess we can go to Outback," I said.

Ok, then come downstairs at 5:30, she said.

Ok, I said and went up to my room.

"Mom, has never treated me like this," I thought to myself.

Wow, they actually have changed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Thank you all for ready the first chapter of The 3rd Way, hope you like it.


End file.
